When Crossings Collide
by Yoyodiza
Summary: The Doctor is on his own again when he get's a distress call. He meets a lost girl and her daemon. Featuring Harry Potter, plus plenty more later on.
1. How they all met

When crossings meet

The Doctor was all alone again. Jack had gone back to Torchwood, Martha was engaged, Donna had "died" and Rose was back in the parallel universe. Every time he heard the word "parallel" The Doctor would always feel a tug at his hearts. He tried to accept that they all had someone else, and that he would eventually move on, but it didn't stop the raw pain of loneliness and loss engulf him sometimes. The Doctor was dragged out of his thoughts by a bleeping light coming from the console. Then another one flashed into life.

"What is it, old girl?" He swung the scanner round and examined what was on the screen. A bunch of random shapes appeared which puzzled the Doctor. They weren't Gallifreyan or from any other language he knew. Something must be wrong. He took out his glasses and took a closer inspection.

Suddenly, the TARDIS went berserk.. The Doctor was thrown to the floor as the whole interior flashed red. The central column rose and fell, telling the Doctor that they were moving. The whole room was vibrating and rumbling. "What's wrong? Where are we going?" He yelled above the noise. The Doctor clamped his hands over his ears as the noise became more deafening. He managed to regain his balance and leaned over the console to reach for the mallet, when the shuddering stopped. They'd landed.

The Doctor placed his hand on the now dormant central column. "What is it? Indigestion?" The TARDIS seemed to have reverted back to normal, for now. He put his glasses back into his pocket and took a look at the scanner. Outside, he could see a huge castle surrounded by a lake and forest. Very Scottish looking. "This could be interesting" The Doctor commented. "Let's see why you brought me here" He said to the TARDIS as he hurtled towards the doors.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, a girl called Lyra Silvertongue and her daemon, Pan, had been caught wandering around by the Slytherin prefects, Crabbe and Goyle. They had her cornered. "Pan, hide!" she whispered to her daemon. He obliged, and hid in her hood. Another boy, who appeared to be the leader of the two thugs, came right up into her face. "So, what's a squib doing at Hogwarts? In fact, you're not even that are you? You have no magic in your veins whatsoever! You're just scum!"

The boy, Malfoy, laughed as if it was the most hilarious joke ever. Lyra looked at him with dark eyes. "What's a squib?" She asked evenly. Malfoy laughed even harder. "A squib is someone who's not able to do magic, but you're not even that are you?. I'm going to have so much fun with you!" He said menacingly. Lyra looked at him darkly. "Come here and say that" she said, egging him on. Malfoy stepped forward, attempting to be threatening. He came right up close to her face. "I'm sorry, did you just say something to me? You're nothing you know." Lyra didn't even look offended. She just stared him down. "You know, that would be so much more insulting if I actually cared? But I don't. I don't listen to prejudiced idiots who think they can boss me around." Malfoy's pale cheeks suddenly turned a scarlet colour. "How dare you! You filthy muggle! You think you can talk to me like that? I'm a _prefect." _Lyra shrugged her shoulders. "So?" Malfoy was fuming by now. "Crabbe , Goyle, take her to Umbridge. We'll teach this thing a lesson later!" "What, so you get your cronies to do everything, do you? Bit lazy, don't you think? Oh no, not lazy, cowardly!" The two thugs grabbed her and started to move with her, but she began kicking and struggling. Malfoy looked disgusted. "Just take her."

"You ain't taking me anywhere! If Will was here he'd rip you apart!" Malfoy made a face. "Oh, Will! I'm so scared! What is he then, your boyfriend?" Lyra was silent for a moment. Then she spat Malfoy in the face. Malfoy reeled back in disgust. "Ugggh! You ignorant little scumbag! Teach her a lesson!" Crabbe and Goyle let go of her so they could deliver a good beating. She held up her fists. "Don't come any closer. I'm warning you!" They advanced towards her, but she was too quick for them. She dodged past them and sailed past Malfoy. "Smell you later, Mouse boy!" She shouted behind her. "Maybe you'll learn how to treat women properly in the future! That is, if any girl will ever take you!" Crabbe and Goyle were chasing after her, but they were too slow.

She pelted around the corner and out of the dungeons. She had to find a place to hide. If she could just get outside… Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy appeared. Before Lyra could slow down, she collided with him. Both were knocked to the ground. "I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." The boy was up on his feet before she'd even registered where she was, and he held his hand out to her. Lyra let him help her up.

"Hi, I'm Harry." "Lyra" she replied. Harry looked at her slightly confused. "Don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you a student?" "No, I…" she stopped. She couldn't afford to give anything away. She'd been to this universe before. She knew what would happen to Pan and herself if they were discovered. Although, there was something about this boy that she could trust. He reminded her of a certain person that she never stopped thinking about since the day they were separated. Lyra had to stop herself welling up.

"No, but I have to get out of here. There's these boys chasing me -" "Malfoy." Harry said simply, if a little darkly. "Yeah, him. Listen, do you know the way to Oxford?" She asked. Harry looked at her as if she was mad. "Oxford? That's at least 800 miles south. How'd you end up here?"

"I'm not sure. There was this light and we followed it and -" "Lyra, don't tell him!" Pan whispered from her hood. Harry looked behind her. "Who's there?" Suddenly, a crashing could be heard from the dungeons. "That's Crabbe and Goyle! We'd better get out of here. Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe." Harry ushered Lyra along, as he directed her to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was very lost. Usually, his sense of direction was perfect, but right now he had no idea where he was. It was night, so everyone must be asleep. He guessed the castle must be used as some sort of private school. The Doctor saw something glinting on the floor. "Hello, what's this then?" He moved towards it and crouched down to examine it. It was a compass of some sort.

The Doctor picked up the compass and flicked open the lid. Inside the compass were 36 pictures around the edge, and pointing to the edge were 4 needles. Three of the needles could be directed by the knobs on the sides. The 4th needle however seemed to move freely, as if it had it's own mind. He couldn't control it. Normally, by now The Doctor would have prized it open to see what lay inside, but this time he didn't dare. He was afraid he may kill it. To him, the compass felt as if it was alive. He could feel it.

The Doctor pocketed the strange device and continued to wander around aimlessly, until he came to a huge room full of moving staircase. "Certainly makes this place more interesting." He ran up one of the huge stairs as it started moving. It swung round to a huge portrait of a rather large woman.

The woman was asleep in the frame. The Doctor glanced around at the other portraits, who were also sleeping. Some were snoring. "Blimey, this school's very digitally advanced" He said to himself. He knocked on the frame of the painting, which woke the woman up. "Excuse me, Can you help me? I'm a bit lost and -" "Oi, why'd you wake me up? A woman needs to have her beauty sleep you know!" "Just like Donna" the Doctor muttered to himself.

"So, who are you then? I need the password." The Doctor looked uneasy. "Password, right. Well, could be anything really couldn't it? I mean, I s'pose it'll be something no one could ever guess like "Raxacoricofallapatorious" or "Mimbulus mimbletonia -" Before he could finish, the portrait swung open. "Hurry up, or you'll be locked out!" The Doctor, looking confused stepped through. "Right thanks. What will I find now, I wonder?"

Harry and Lyra made it to the Gryffindor common room without being spotted. Once inside, Harry relaxed. They'd almost been caught by Umbridge's prefects. Sure, Harry could handle detention, but he felt he had to protect Lyra. Somehow, he knew what they would do to her if she was discovered. Especially since Dumbledore had disappeared. Harry shook the thought away. No point worrying over something you can't change.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione called out to him. Harry turned the corner to find Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, concerned expressions on their faces. "There you are mate!" While Ron looked pleased to see him, Hermione was fuming. She stood up with her arms folded. "Harry, don't you realize how worried we were? We thought that the Umbridge must have…" Before she finished, Hermione grabbed him into a hug. Harry looked over her shoulder at Ron, bemused. "Nightmares" Ron mouthed. Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Lyra appeared from behind Harry. No one had noticed her until then. "Oh, guys, this is Lyra." Ron's smile faltered. "Hang on, what about Cho?" Harry shot Ron a warning look as Hermione turned around to him. "Ronald, don't be absurd! Hi, Lyra, I'm Hermione. Not seen you around. What year are you in?" She asked politely. Lyra felt panicked, but she realized that this girl was just being friendly. "You can tell her," Pan whispered. Lyra took a deep breath. "I'm not from around here. I'm not a student." Hermione looked surprised.

"Lyra isn't safe here. If Umbridge finds her -" Harry cut off when he saw Pantalaimon creep out of Lyra's hood. "Then she'll send for theologians, or scientists, and they'll try to separate us again" Pan said, shaking. He started whimpering and Lyra put a hand up to comfort him. Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at her. "Did that ferret just talk?" Ron asked, bewildered. Lyra and Pan looked cross. "I'm not a ferret! I'm a pine marten! And yes, I can talk thanks. I'm not an animal!"

"Bloody hell! He's an animagus!" Ron exclaimed. Lyra looked puzzled, but didn't bother asking. "No, he's my daemon. Before you ask, in my universe everyone has one. He's part of me, and I'm part of him. He's my soul." "Your universe?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. "Yeah - Oh, no…" Lyra realized she'd made a huge mistake. She'd thought she had learned the art of invisibility from Will. Now she'd just blurted it all out. "I've got to go!" she made to start running but she felt a hand on her arm. The hand wasn't trapping her; it was more of an indication to stop.

"Wait Lyra. We won't hand you in. We swear." It was Harry's hand. She turned around to the trio and looked at them all. Ron, who had a moment before been joking around was now standing, ready to protect. Hermione had a knowing air about her, maybe slightly pompous, but also a great compassion lay behind her eyes. Harry, was as true as his word. He was loyal, Lyra could tell. He wouldn't betray her. None of them would. "Ok. But what am I going to do? I need to get to Oxford, and apparently that's 800 miles south. Where am I?"

"You're in Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione explained. Lyra's eyes widened. "Witchcraft? You mean there are witches in Will's world? He never said!" "And wizards. But obviously women rule more in your world… Oww!" Ron received a hit over the head from Hermione. "Sorry Lyra. What do you mean there _are _witches in this world? Aren't you one?" Lyra shook her head. Hermione,Ron and Harry all shared a glance. "But, how can you be here in Hogwarts? Muggles can't even see it!" Ron pointed out. Lyra shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe I can see things normal people can't. What is a muggle anyway? That's what Mouse boy was calling me." "A muggle is a non-magic person." Hermione explained. "Doesn't seem such a bad thing if you ask me. Mouse boy must have some purity issues or something." "Yeah, he does. Thinks he's better than everyone else 'cos he's a "pure blood." said Harry. Lyra scoffed. "Sounds like a right twat to me." This made them all smile.

"Anyway, Lyra was being chased by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They had her cornered in the dungeons." Harry explained. "If Harry hadn't found us, we'd probably be -"

Suddenly, the fat lady swung open and a man clambered through the open doorway. He was tall, skinny, with wild brown hair and eyes that matched. He wore a typical 21st century pinstripe suit, with plimsolls. Harry stiffened, and he felt Hermione and Ron freeze beside him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! "On my count, withdraw your wands," Harry whispered. To Lyra, he said "Get behind us, quickly!" The man turned to face them and saw their fear.

The Doctor was confronted by three teenagers pointing sticks at him. They had looks of disbelief written across all their faces.

"Stupefy!" They all cried at once. The Doctor was flung backwards as the red sparks shot at him. Everything went black. Harry, Ron and Hermione crowded around him. "Blimey, he's a rubbish fighter isn't he? Didn't even defend himself." Ron stated. Harry jabbed the Doctor with his foot. He remained motionless. Lyra came to have a look at him. "Who is he?" she asked, crouching down by the man. He seemed harmless enough. "He's Barty Crouch Junior, Death eater." Hermione explained. Harry crouched down as well, and started to go through the newcomer's pockets. "I can't find his wand. These pockets go on for ages -" He was cut off when he pulled out something. It was long and sleek, a bit like a pen with a blue tip. "What do you think it is?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"It could be a new type of wand. All these rumours going around that the Death eaters have new wands." Ron suggested. "Ma srudwiver" the Doctor muttered. He suddenly sat up straight, clicked his neck and leapt to his feet, yanking the screwdriver out of Harry's hands.

"How can he be here? He was in Azkaban!" Hermione cried. Harry stared in horror. After all that had happened, and he had escaped! The Doctor, sensing their hatred and fury, quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "Hi there. It seems you know me, but I don't know you, yet. Being a time traveller and all." The teenagers suddenly looked confused, their wands wavering. At least, that's what he assumed the sticks were.

"What do you want, Crouch? Haven't you finished with us yet? Haven't you finished the _murder?_" Harry yelled at him, his voice full of venom. His wand was the least wavering of them all. The Doctor raised his hands above his head, indicating a surrender. "Ok, firstly, My name's The Doctor. Secondly, I'm not a murderer, and thirdly, why would I call myself Crouch? I mean, I'm hardly a croucher, unless talking to some _very _short Detonians, or hiding from giants. Either way, I'm more of a strider, to be quite honest."

The teenagers were very bemused by now. "Off his rocker" Ron whispered to Lyra. She suppressed a giggle. She couldn't understand why her new friends were suddenly defensive, but "The Doctor" seemed hilarious. Hermione stepped forward, bringing Lyra into The Doctor's view. As far as he could tell, the fourth teenager wasn't afraid of him, but was wary of the tension growing. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand to comfort him, while keeping her wand on the Doctor. "So, if you're not Crouch, then who are you? You look exactly like him!" Ron asked angrily. Hermione answered Ron. "Don't be stupid Ron! Of course it's him!" The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Spacial Genetic multiplicity, I'm afraid. Either that or he just looks very like me. Sorry." He added. Harry stared at The Doctor. He looked so much like Barty Crouch Junior, but there was something about his eyes that suggested otherwise. This man's eyes weren't mad like Crouch's, but much more ancient. They were the deepest and saddest eyes Harry had ever seen. Even more than Dumbledore's.

However, it didn't fool Harry. "Prove it! Prove you're not Crouch. Show me your left arm!" He practically spat. The Doctor lifted up his sleeve to reveal a clean arm. There was no tatoo of the dark mark. Harry stared at the spotless skin, then sighed. "Guys, put down your wands. It's not him." Hermione and Ron did as instructed, and looked the newcomer. The Doctor put his hands down. "Thanks. Sorry for disturbing you and making everyone angry, but I'm a bit lost. Where am I?" "Not you as well! Are you a wizard?" Ron asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, I'm a Time Lord. What d'you mean "you as well?"

"I'm lost too" Lyra piped up. They all turned towards her. The Doctor took in the dark blonde hair and dark eyes. And the Pine Marten sitting around her shoulders attentively. "Is he your daemon?" He whispered. Lyra nodded. "How'd you know about daemons?" she asked curiously. The Doctor's face turned grim. "I know how lost you are" was his reply. Hermione coughed. "Anyway, you're in Hogwarts." she explained. The Doctor's expression changed in an instant. "Hogwarts? You mean I'm actually in Hogwarts? Ha, that's brilliant! And you're the famous three?" "Well, you could say that I s'pose" Ron answered bashfully, silently gleeful. The Doctor shook each of their hands. "Wow! Really, this is an honour! Dumbledore's told me so much about you." Harry's ears pricked up. "Dumbledore? You know Dumbledore?" The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, Met him way back in the 80's. Been mates for ages. We're like this." He crossed his fingers. "Except, I haven't heard from him in ages. Don't know why." "He's disappeared" Harry explained. The Doctor looked surprised. "Disappeared? When?" "A few months ago. He left no trace." said Hermione. "Hmmm… We'll sort that out, don't you worry. He'll be back." The Doctor promised.

"And, who are you?" the Doctor asked as he turned back to Lyra. "Lyra Silvertongue. And this is ." "Howdy" Pan interjected. The Doctor shook her hand. "Very pleased to meet you Lyra. You know, Pantalaimon means "all merciful" in greek? And there's the constellation of Lyra." The Doctor explained. "Really? Wow!" she exclaimed. The Doctor smiled. "Hang on, there's something odd about this isn't there?" Hermione asked. They all turned to face her. "Well, it's a bit of a coincidence that Lyra and the Doctor turn up on the same night, both claiming to be lost and don't know where they are. And also, neither of them are magic folk, so how can they even be here?" The Doctor and Lyra looked at each other.

"Well, that is a coincidence. The TARDIS brought me here without me setting the co-ordinates. It was like she knew something was going on here."


	2. Explaining

_. "Well, it's a bit of a coincidence that Lyra and the Doctor turn up on the same night, both claiming to be lost and don't know where they are. And also, neither of them are magic folk, so how can they even be here?" The Doctor and Lyra looked at each other._

_"Well, that is a coincidence. The TARDIS brought me here without me setting the co-ordinates. It was like she knew something was going on here."_

"So, when you say Time lord, I'm guessing that's nothing to do with muggles" Ron asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, you would be correct. Anyway, I got lost. Seeing as Dumbledore isn't around, I'll see whoever's in charge." Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared a nervous glance. The Doctor noticed this.

"From the looks on your faces, I'm guessing it's not the best idea."

Hermione nodded.

"You see Doctor, Dumbledore's been removed by the most foul woman. She's called Umbridge." The Doctor sniffed.

"Hmmm… Figures. She can't be that bad, surely? I'll just explain my situation…"

"How, Doctor? She'll think you're Crouch. Then you'll never get back to… wherever you go. She'll kill you!" Ron blurted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron. Of all the things she is, she's not a murderer!"

"He's got a point though, Hermione. If the Doctor goes strolling in there, she'll think he's Crouch. She won't think twice about using an unforgivable curse on him." said Harry.

"I need to find out what's going on! Something really isn't right here, and I'm not just talking about Umbridge."

The Doctor turned to Lyra. "Lyra, you never said. How did you get here in the first place?" His voice softened.

"All the universes were closed. All of them."

Lyra stared into his eyes. "They were. But one day me and Pan found a window. So we walked through. I don't know how, but it was just there. I thought Will closed them all." The Doctor's eyebrows raised up.

"Will? Who's Will?" he asked tactfully. Lyra's eyes started to well again. Pan nuzzled her, comforting her.

"Will was my best friend. And my… boyfriend I s'pose. I loved him. Still love him."

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder kindly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"It's ok. But he's still alive. I can feel it. We're doing our bit for the republic of heaven."

"The republic of heaven?"

"It's a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Oh no, I'm a fan of stories. Particuarly long ones. You see, I'm very interested in how you're here. I know you said you saw a window, but how can it even be open? It's not even possible!"

"Well, it must be, 'cos we're here now, ain't we? Me and Will, we annihilated death and brought about the triumph of Dust. The Magisterium didn't like that. But we saved all the universes." The Doctor frowned.

"From what?"

"From the darkness." she replied. The Doctor's mind was reeling. They had saved all the universes from the darkness, and so had he and all his friends. His darkness were the Daleks and Davros. What could be worse than them?

"Doctor, who did you lose?" Lyra asked. The Doctor's attention snapped back into the moment.

"How did you know that?" he asked, shocked. "I never even mentioned it!" Lyra looked at him again.

"'Cos you've travelled to other universes too. You and I are the only ones who know what it's like to lose someone to another universe. Call it a very good guess."

**********

Hope you like it. Sorry it's not very long. I'll update soon. Bye!!


	3. Invisibility

_"Doctor, who did you lose?" Lyra asked. The Doctor's attention snapped back into the moment. _

_"How did you know that?" he asked, shocked. "I never even mentioned it!" Lyra looked at him again._

_ "'Cos you've travelled to other universes too. You and I are the only ones who know what it's like to lose someone to another universe. Call it a very good guess."_

Chapter 3

The Doctor looked shocked. How could she know about Rose? Was it that obvious? It was Lyra's turn to be comforting.

"It's ok, Doctor. You'll see her again, one day. Just 'cos they live in different universes, doesn't mean they leave us. Not really. They're still in here." She pointed to her heart. The Doctor remained silent, not quite meeting her eyes, but nodded slightly.

"Yeah" he said, swallowing.

Hermione, Ron and Harry watched the scene with fascination. These strangers has only just met, yet they treated each other like kindred spirits. To break the emotional tension, Ron piped up.

"Right, so. You two got a mission or something? Are you gonna overthrow Umbridge?"

he became quite excited at the thought. The Doctor shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron. Nothing that amazing. I'm here to investigate how Lyra ended up in this universe."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked slightly disappointed, but tried to hide it. Changing tact, he turned back to Lyra.

"Lyra, where did you appear from? Maybe there'll still be traces of voidstuff coming from there that I could -"

"I found her in the dungeons. Why, d'you think the slytherins could have anything to do with it?" Harry asked.

The Doctor scoffed.

"No offence, I know Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and everything, but I don't think they'd be able to open the breach. Too narrow minded, y'see."

Hermione stepped forward. "But what would a breach be doing in Hogwarts? And does it even need to be closed? I mean, we could explore different universes!"

"No!" The Doctor and Lyra cried together.

"They've all got to be closed! If not, Dust will flow out of everything! We can't let that happen. After everything we fought for!" Pan exclaimed.

"They leave holes in the fabric of reality. It's dangerous to even be near the void. We've got to close it. Forever." The Doctor said, with a note of finality in his voice. Lyra nodded, understanding.

"We've got to go home Pan. We'll see Will and Kirjava, some day."

"I know."

The Doctor pretended not to hear their ushered conversation.

"So, how do you close a breach, Doctor? Maybe we could help." Harry offered his help.

The Doctor looked all three over.

"Listen, I'm sure you would help, but what happens if I'm caught? You'll be done for harbouring a fugitive. I don't want to risk that. Lyra will come with me, but only because she has too."

"But Doctor, how are you gonna find your way around? You didn't even know this was Hogwarts when you arrived! At least take the invisibility cloak."

Harry took out the cloak from his bag, and handed it to the Doctor.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He whispered back. He held out the cloak.

"Well? You gonna take it?" The Doctor looked perplexed.

" An invisibility cloak? Are you kidding? That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. He urged Lyra to come and have a look.

"Lyra, look! Wow, the amount of times I could've done with one of these." He held it over his hands, stroking the velvet-but-not-quite-velvet over and over again. Lyra looked at it, unimpressed.

"It's just a cloak, ain't it?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"You think?" He tried on the cloak. His whole body vanished, apart from his head, and his long legs poking out the bottom. Lyra's eyes widened.

"Ok, that's not any old cloak. That's amazing!" Harry coughed.

"Now can we help?" he asked, half a grin on his face. Before the Doctor could answer, Lyra cut in immediately, grinning.

"Definitely!"


	4. Wandering around Hogwarts

Chapter 4:

The Doctor was wondering how the teenagers had managed to wind him around their little fingers. Maybe he was starting to soften with old age. He shuddered at the thought. Lyra and himself were huddled under the invisibility cloak. He had to crouch down low so that his legs would not show. '

Why did I have to be so tall?' he thought to himself. Glancing at Lyra, he began to ponder. How could the walls be open again? Could he get back to Rose? Shaking the thought from his head angrily, he returned to the present. He had a mission to complete.

Pan, thanks to the witch - like seperation he and Lyra shared, had gone to check out the castle, while the Doctor and Lyra headed towards the dungeons. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept a look out for Slytherins and Umbridge. They kept in contact through walkie talkies. Harry and Hermione, having grown up with muggles, understood how to work them. Ron on the other hand, was having trouble with muggle technology.

"Doctor, come in, are you receiving? Damn it…" the buzzing broke off.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. This was the 3rd time Ron had broken his walkie talkie. Hermione, had pointed out that technology does not work in Hogwarts. The Doctor had ignored her, and somehow had managed to fix the frequency of the walkie talkies, making them useful. Handing the hand held device to Lyra, they made their way along the unfamiliar corridor. Why couldn't they have used mobiles? He thought to himself.

Lyra felt a pang of disappointment and sadness sink in her stomach. The Doctor was leading her back to the dungeons, which would in turn lead her back to her own world. One without Will. She knew she mustn't be selfish, but she just wanted to see him again, even if it was just a glimpse. She must have sighed because the Doctor picked up on her sadness.

"You all right?" He whispered.

Startled, she nodded. "Yep. Fine."

She whispered back. It must have been the shortest sentence she had ever uttered. The Doctor, changing tact, asked

"So, your world, what's it like? I bet it's completely different to this one."

Lyra nodded, before remembering their earlier conversation.

"Hang on, you said you'd seen daemons before. That must mean you've been to my world!"

The Doctor, processing it in his mind, said "Well, yes I know of daemons. But remember many universes have people with daemons in them. I'm just curious to whether it's your world I've been to or not."

Lyra nodded. "I brush 10,000 other worlds, and they know nothing of it." she quoted.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "So, anyway, you were about to describe your world. Please continue." Lyra, suddenly tense, replied.

"Nah, you don't want to hear about my world. Home's boring. Just school everyday, the same routine over and over. It's so boring! Tell me about your world. I bet you've got loads of stories, way more than me. And that's saying something!"

The Doctor began to reply, when they heard footsteps coming from down the corridor.

"Quick, scrunch up against the wall!" The Doctor whispered urgently.

Together, manoeuvring carefully under the cloak, backed into the wall. Barely breathing, both the Doctor and Lyra pressed themselves as much as they could into it. The footsteps drew closer and closer. Each step seemed to last hours. Suddenly, a man appeared in the Doctor's peripheral vision.

This man, clearly a wizard, judging by the long dark cloak, had dark greasy hair which reached his shoulders. His beaked nose stuck put like half a protractor, while his small hawk like eyes narrowed. He could sense something. The man stopped, just in front of the Doctor and Lyra. Lyra held her breath. Oh my god, we're going to be discovered! She thought to herself frantically. Already tensing to run, she suddenly felt a hand in hers.

The Doctor, looking urgently at her, gave her a small nod. Be ready to run. Escape roots already flashing through her mind, a memory suddenly popped out of nowhere. The last time she had been in this type of situation had been with him. He had taken her hand, not realizing at the time. Shaking the memory away, she focused on the present. If discovered, she could always give the codger the knee where it…

"Now what do we have here?"

The impassive expression on the man's pallid face showed flickering signs of curiosity. Coming closer and closer, the man reached his hand out, ready to pull the cloak off.


	5. Pantalaimon

Sorry I have taken so long to update. You know, life just gets in the way. Enjoy this chapter!

Pan was checking out the castle, while Lyra and the Doctor checked the dungeons. The whole feeling of separation from Lyra was always one of mixed emotions. At first it had been very difficult. As they had practiced there was never a tug at either of their hearts like there used to be. This left both human and daemon feeling very unsettled and they rarely separated, hating being alone. However, over time they began to become accustomed to it, and often used it to their advantage. When alone, Pan always found his mind wandered to whether Lyra was all right, and if she was missing him as much as he missed her.

Padding silently along the corridor, Pan looked around in apprehension at his surroundings. The castle reminded him of Jordon in some ways, but in others it was very different. He was afraid of bumping into the Slytherins again, after the tussle earlier. Lyra was much more fearless than him, but he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly without her. Especially as he couldn't change form anymore.

A bang clattered from further down the corridor. Pan froze in his tracks. Footsteps were making their way towards him. Glancing around, there was nowhere to hide. He raced to the wall and sank into the shadows, hoping to blend in until the danger passed. His heart was beating so fast. Thump, thump, thump. Keeping in time with the footsteps that drew ever nearer. Pan knew Lyra could feel his fear, wherever she was in the castle.

At last, he could see the figure emerging from the shadows. From what he could tell, the person was a small woman, who seemed to be covered head to foot in pink. Keep silent Pan, he told himself. He was involuntarily shivering. How he wished Lyra was with him right now! The woman's footsteps had suddenly stopped. Pan looked up, to find her staring down at him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" her voice sounded sickly sweet.

The woman's makeup was also too pink, just like her dress. Her hair curled into grey ringlets that were scraped severely off her face. Pan shrank back further into the shadows, baring his teeth at her. The woman tutted.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude. I'm here to help you. Come along."

She made to grab for him, but he agilely moved away. However, she had him cornered.

"Got you, you rat. You're coming with me." Pan had nowhere to run. His heart rate quickened as the pale hand came closer and closer towards him.

Lyra felt a tug at her heart. A heart wrenching pull that told her that her beloved daemon was in danger. It hurt her so much. Tears sprang to her eyes as haunting memories of Bolvangar flashed through her mind. The intensity of the emotional pain was too much for Lyra as everything went black.


	6. Snape's Discovery

Lyra silently collapsed onto the Doctor, taking him by surprise. The Doctor stumbled, just as Snape wrenched the Invisibility cloak away. The Doctor and Lyra fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" sneered the hook nosed professor. Taking in the dishevelled hair and dark, burning eyes, Snape's own eyes widened in recognition. He whipped out his wand and trained it on the Doctor.

"Why, if it isn't our own Barty Crouch Junior. I assumed the dementors had their way with you." He glanced down at the cloak still in his hands. "And with means of invisibility. Which unfortunate, wretched soul did you snatch this from?"

The Doctor remained silent, still supporting the unconscious Lyra from the ground.

"What have you done to her?" He asked angrily.

In his shrill tone, Snape replied

"I have done nothing to bewitch the girl. What is she, your accomplice? That's a whole new low, even for you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? Listen, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm Dumbledore's friend. I'm here to stop the anomaly occurring!"

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think I am a fool, Crouch? I am going to have such fun exploring your mind. Finding out where you've been, how you escaped Azkaban a second time round." He leaned in closer to the Doctor. "Percificus Totalus" he muttered. Before the Doctor could register, he went rigid, and collapsed under the unconscious body of Lyra.

From his position on the floor, all the Doctor could see were the dark ends of Snape's robes. He tried to move, but his limbs were paralyzed. Lyra suddenly felt heavy on him, a dead weight, even being as light as she was. Desperately, he tried again but this caused his movements to be even more restricted. Only his eyes could move around in his sockets.

"Malfoy, go and get Crabbe and Goyle. We have a lot to discuss with Crouch, once he feels like cooperating."

"With pleasure Sir." Although the Doctor could not see the boy's face, he could tell that he was a nasty individual. An individual with power. The Doctor shuddered inside. He would just have to wait this punishment out.


	7. Sonics and Escape

**Hi, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for ages. Exams on the way, coursework etc. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Lyra's eyes began to flicker open, when the Doctor whispered an urgent

"Keep your eyes shut!"

Noting the desperation in his voice, Lyra complied. Besides, she wasn't ready to adjust to the light yet. Her chest ached dully. She felt as if she had just awoken from a horrific dream, when she remembered Pantalaimon. As she gave an involuntary wince, she felt the Doctor place a hand on her hand. Lyra's muscles relaxed slightly. He must have known what had occurred when she blacked out.

Eager to know what was going on, Lyra strained to hear.

"Crouch, now that the charm has worn off, I'm going to leave you here until you're ready to talk. I have some more important business to tend too before I come back here. After that, who knows?"

Lyra could hear the swish, swish of robes moving in the opposite direction. The Doctor cried out desperately.

"You can't just leave us here! What have we done?"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle remained where they were, with their arms folded.

"Look Crabbe, Goyle, it's our Squib friend from earlier. And she has a buddy. How sentimental. Oh, we are going to have great fun tonight." Lyra sat up, and rolled her eyes at the Doctor. The Doctor took a side glance of her, then turned back to the threatening trio.

"Why has he left you three in charge, exactly? I mean, no offence, but you don't look like the brightest of guards…"

Malfoy flushed red.

"How dare you! You should know your place by now!" Malfoy stepped forward and slapped the Doctor hard around the face.

"Don't hurt him!" Lyra cried out. Malfoy turned to her menacingly.

"Oh yeah? If you don't pipe down, worse things will come your way."

"Oooh, menacing" the Doctor mocked. He got another slap for that.

"Ow. Rule number one, don't antagonize the enemy. Why do I always forget that?" The Doctor muttered to himself.

Malfoy turned back to the Doctor, and waved the Sonic Screwdriver in his face.

"Look what I have here! It appears to be Crouchy's wand. Ooh, bit mugglish for you, isn't it? Look at all the muggle parts on it." Malfoy started waving it around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The Doctor warned. Malfoy ignored him.

"Ooooh look, he doesn't want me to play with his wand. Is it dangerous? Look boys, I'm dangerous!"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Oh no, its not dangerous at all. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. Its just… you look a bit of Wally waving it around like that." Malfoy flushed, and stopped waving.

"Although, I'd advise that you don't press that button on the side." Malfoy looked up, and gave an evil smile.

"Oh really, and why not?"

"Lyra, cover your ears, really tightly." The Doctor whispered to her. She complied.

"Oh, because it's deadly to anyone you point it at." The Doctor smacked his head in realization. "Oh no, don't you dare… Don't you dare!" He yelled at Malfoy.

Malfoy grinned evilly, and pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor and Lyra. Suddenly, a terrible high pitched wail emitted from the device. The Doctor and Lyra's shackles broke. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle placed their hands to their heads, as Malfoy dropped the Sonic. As they collapsed, the noise stopped.

"Come on Lyra, we're free! Ha!" The Doctor and Lyra stood up, and ran past the unconscious boys. The Doctor picked up the Sonic, and kissed it.

"Good sonic!" Lyra looked at the boys.

"Will they be ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, of course. Might wake up with a terrible headache, but nothing more. He really was a bit thick that one, wasn't he? Fooled him once, thought that'd be it. Fooled him twice, well… Anyway, we need to get out of here. Allons-y!

The Doctor grabbed Lyra's hand, and they sprinted out the dungeons.


	8. Marauder's map comes in handy

Harry, Ron and Hermione, were all huddled around the Marauder's map, trying to follow Lyra and the Doctor's route. However, they were having a little trouble working it all out.

"I see Lyra's name." Hermione pointed out.

"And look, there's Pantalaimon, headed in the opposite direction." Ron said.

All three looked for the Doctor's name.

Next to Lyra's title of 'Lyra Silvertongue', was a label claiming 'No one'.

"That's odd. Surely his name can't be 'No one'. That's just preposterous!" Hermione scoffed.

"Cruel parents" muttered Ron.

"Well, we'll just have to work with it. The Doctor said he and Lyra wouldn't split up."

Harry glanced across the map, in case any danger was lurking around his new friends. Ron was playing with the Walkie Talkie. He was deeply amused.

"Look at all these buttons. No wonder muggles enjoy playing with them."

Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Its not a toy, Ronald . It's the only means of communication we have with the Doctor. Although, goodness knows how he managed to reset the frequency. Even Dumbledore says that its impossible for muggle technology to work here." She sighed again. "There's something really strange about the Doctor."

Ron looked up. "I dunno, looked like a pretty decent bloke to me. You know, after we thought he was Barty Crouch and everything." Ron grinned sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head. "No no, I didn't mean that. I mean, 'Time Lord'. What are they? Or who are they? He talked about anomalies like he was discussing the weather. Like he was used to them."

Ron pondered for a moment. "Do you reckon he's like, from space or something. 'Cor blimey, that would be wicked."

Hermione nodded. "Could be. Could be a complete mad man. But I feel like I can trust him, which is weird for someone you have just met. Don't you think."

Their discussion about the Doctor was cut short when Harry exclaimed;

"No, no, no!"

"What's wrong Harry??" Ron questioned.

"Umbridge has Pantalaimon! And… no! Snape's found the Doctor and Lyra!" All three looked at the map. Umbridge was walking back to her office, with Pantalaimon alongside her name. Whereas, the Doctor and Lyra were about to walk into Snape.

"Doctor, come in, are you receiving? Damn it…" the message cut off at the crucial moment. Harry stood up, and rushed to the Common room door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"To go and help my friends." Harry exclaimed as he ran through the door.


	9. Pain

**Ok guys, my New Year's resolution is to update this story _much _****more often. Hope you've all had good holidays. :) Enjoy. ******

Lyra and the Doctor pelted down the corridors, aware of how much noise each footstep created. Lyra's chest was numb with pain. She knew Pan was in trouble, but even worse that he must have been touched by somebody. The last time she had been in such intense pain was at Bolvangar, when those cruel theologians had wrenched Pantalaimon away from her and had separated them. However, she could not allow the pain to slow her down. They needed to find Pan.

The Doctor could feel Lyra slowing up, but tugged her along anyway. Without invisibility, they were even more vulnerable now. At one point, he had thought about going back to the Gryffindor Common room. However, he had not wanted to drag Harry, Ron and Hermione into any more trouble. The last thing he wanted was for them to risk anything for himself and Lyra. They had already done so much. Instead, he slowed to a stop to allow Lyra to recover while he attempted to work the walkie-talky.

"Harry? Harry, are you there?" All he received was the monotonous buzzing of the device. Sighing, he put it away and turned to Lyra. What he saw made his blood run cold. Lyra was slumped against the wall, breathing deeply and she tried to keep her balance. She was shivering uncontrollably, as she shook her head sideways, as if trying to make sense of her surroundings. She looked as if all joy had disappeared from her life.

"Lyra? Are you all right?" The Doctor grabbed Lyra by the shoulders, and looked imploringly into her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over, and she had broken out in a cold sweat. However, she managed to meet his gaze.

"I..I dunno. It… hurts…so much." She rasped.

"What hurts Lyra? Is it Pantalaimon? Has something happened to him?" The Doctor asked desperately. Lyra nodded, and pointed to her chest. She had barely enough energy to make this simple gesture, but she managed it. It was enough for the Doctor to piece together what had happened.

"Oh… no no no! Ok, Lyra listen to me. You're going to be all right. We're going to find Pantalaimon, and then we're going to get you home. To safety. But first, you're going to need to be brave for me. Just for a little bit longer. Can you do that?"

Lyra nodded, exhausted. The Doctor picked her up and held her in a fireman's lift over his shoulder, and began to run.

"Harry! Harry! Where are we going?" Harry turned to find both Ron and Hermione had followed him out. "We'll need to split up . Hermione, you go with Ron to Umbridge's office, while I'll go to the dungeons and -"

"Hang on, Snape could take you out if you go on your own. Hermione, you go with Harry to Umbridge's office and _I'll _go to the dungeons." Ron stated.

"But then you'll be on your -" Harry began before he was cut off by Hermione.

"This is ridiculous. I will go to Umbridge's office and rescue Pan, and you two go and save the Doctor and Lyra."

"But…"

"No Buts Ron. Just go. I'll be fine." She gave Ron a small smile, before giving a generic wave and disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
